mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Abheinn Factory
Abheinn Factory '''is the 6th area of the islands in Mario on an Saoire. To get to the factory, Mario must have obtained the key from the Rainbo'b-omb in the Icy Grey Caverns and use it to unlock the door on the main level of Castle Saoire. The factory is composed of two main industrial buildings in the middle of a vast grassland. There is also a small river which flows throughout the area. Mario can also access the next level by following the path to the other side of the factory. As stated by a sign, the main purpose of the factory is to "provide the electricity and food" for the island and that only "factory employees" should enter due to the dangers and "trash". Like most other factories, the main gimmick are the tiny metal pipes, metal blocks, poison waste, Heave-hos, and Bullet Bills. There are multiple entrances to the factory buildings that can be reached either by walking through the main entrance or by various warp pipes. The main factory contains very little besides a block switch challenge and the location of the blue coin star. The two warp pipes lead to the main factory, where Mario must use very precise platforming to reach the stars and avoid the enemies. '''Levels Star 1: Blocky Parkour Mario must quickly traverse a set of timed blocks in the factory to reach the first star. Follow the path until you see the entrance to the factory on the left. Climb the stairs, avoiding the Heave-Ho, and follow the path to the right. Jump to the yellow "!" switch and take note where the blocks spawn. The blocks spawn through a couple of yellow bars which Mario must carfully jump through. Besides the first block (which requires a long jump to reach), all the blocks can be made with a double jump. Note that the last box is concealed behind one of the yellow bars before the first metal box. Now, Mario must jump through more yellow bars, though this time the boxes do not disappear in order to reach the star at the end of the path. There is also a little trick to skip this star. If Mario travels behind the factory, it is possible to perform a series of backwards jump kicks to ascend the grassy slope and land on top of or near the star. Star 2: Inspect the Factory Mario must take the long journey to find the star at the other end of the factory. Make your way to the entrance of the factory but instead of jumping to the yellow switch Mario must find the raised block behind him, which has a blue warp pipe on it. This pipe leads to the bulk of the factory. Start following the path past the Bullet Bills and the metal blocks in the green quicksand. When you get to the next body of toxic sand, long jump to the bullet bill blaster to the left instead of jumping on the random block in the middle of the waste. Take the left path to get to this star where the toxic waste waterfall is, as the right path leads under some pillars for a blue coin. Long jump across the blocks in the waste and then climb the thin tubes to the first level of the building. Then jump the platform on the corner and you will reach the first floor. Now, DO NOT jump to the flagpoles over the waste, as that leads to a different star. Mario must find a platform on the side of the wall where the Heave-Ho and Yellow "!" Block is located. The platforms blend in with the wall behind it. Climbing up here heads to the top most area of the factory. Follow the path past the Bullet Bills and across the thin platforms to the star. Star 3: Over the Toxic Pool Head to where the flagpole was on the path to the last star. Mario must use this pole to get over the toxic pool. After you get to the Heave-Ho with the platform that lead to Star 2, head down the ramp and jump onto the pole. Use it to jump onto the ledge. Avoid the Kuromame, Bullet Bill, and Heave-Ho and obtain the star. Star 4: Top of the Construction Mario must climb the tall pillars of the factory to reach the next star. There is a second pipe behind the factory that must be used to reach this star. Walk past the main entrance and take a left where all the water pools up. Jump onto the grassy coast behind the factory and jump into this pipe. This pipe also can be used as a shortcut for any of the other stars in the factory (besides star 1), as it is situated more in the center of the factory, though higher up. Jump on the Bullet Bill Cannon and follow the thin path, past the Thwomp, and to the metal pillars of the factory. Jump across the tops of the pillars to reach the star, though beware that if you fail the last jump, Mario will fall into the quicksand bellow. Star 5: The Warp-Zone Finder Mario must find a hidden warp that leads to the island in the middle of the factory. It is best to use the warp pipe located behind the factory as it leads directly above the warp. The block that is used to warp Mario is signified by a red and orange tape around one of the metal blocks in the waste. If you take the pipe behind the factory, just look down until you see it against edge. If you take the first pipe, head past the first poison waist section and long jump to the random floating platform in the pool, then jump again to the platform with the red tape around it. Star 6: Blue River Gold Mario must collect the 8 blue coins (6 in 1.1) scattered throughout the factory. The first 4 are outside the factory while the last 4 are inside it. The locations are as follows: # On top of the small hill near the start # Under the bridge leading to the desert # In the middle of the lake # Past the pipe behind the factory, across the river. It is next to the dark green waste quicksand. # Going into the pipe behind the factory, long jump from the Bullet Bill Blaster # On top of a Bullet Bill Blaster under the construction pillars (go right at the Blaster instead of going to where Stars 2 and 3 are location). It is near the Warp to Star 5. # In front of a Bullet Bill Blaster on top of the path that leads to star 2 (Hop across the platforms in the toxic waste and jump up where the Heave-Ho and Yellow "!" box are) # Near the end of the timed block path at the main entrance When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), the star appears on a platform across from the pipe near the main entrance to the factory Enemies * Goomba * Heave-Ho * Buller Bill * Thwomp * Kuromame * Snufit * Chuckya Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Factory Category:Level Category:Music-Donkey Kong